1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector that can be used in an outdoor environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-347806 discloses an optical connector provided with a housing and a ferrule for holding an optical fiber that constitutes an optical fiber ribbon, the ferrule being positioned within the housing. Residential communication services, which is called as “Fiber to the home”, employing optical fibers have increased in recent years. Accordingly, optical connectors for connecting optical fibers may be disposed outdoors for the purpose of installing optical fibers to a subscriber's residence, and waterproofing the optical connectors has become necessary. Waterproofing has not been substantially considered in conventional optical connectors.